Por siempre en mi corazon
by EmilyBlack88
Summary: Una joven se pone a pensar en lo que ha sido su vida... como volver a levantarse si sientes que todos te dan la espalda?... 1º fic.. no sean duros n.n' [Final]
1. Chapter 1

**¡Qué emoción! Ya... eh... 1º fic? o weno espero que les guste quedo medio triste pero weno se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba música sola xD en la sala... **

**Declaimer: Digimon no me pertenece solo uso algunos personajes para crear esta historia.**

**Por siempre en mi corazón**

Se encontraba desesperada, las personas que alguna vez creyó sus amigos simplemente le dieron la espalda, no encontraba acogida en nadie y su condición era patética, estaba hundida en un mar de lágrimas, aquella chica alegre y tierna había desaparecido. sus ojos estaban apagados, ya no mostraban ese brillo, esa Luz.

No podía seguir amargando la existencia de su amado, no quería volver a verlo así por su culpa, triste por no poder hacer nada, sabía que lo que paso no era su culpa, ni menos que a ella le afectara tanto, ya no podía levantarse, la tristeza ya la había consumido.

Se encontraba en la sala, miraba como todos conversaban y vivían su vida, eran felices ¿Porque ella no alcanzaba esa felicidad? Ya lo tenía en su mente, nunca más seria feliz.

Salió de la sala 20 minutos antes de que tocaran el timbre, saco consigo una navaja que tenía preparada para estos casos se fue al baño. Miraba a su alrededor, parecía que estaba en una burbuja, no importaba si estaba o no, para todos seria igual o al menos eso creía, no tenia vuelta atrás su decisión estaba tomada.

**Corto no?? Bueno ahora espero criticas, consejos, etc. entiéndanme soy una novata jaja...**

**xau!**

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


	2. Chapter 2

**Final.. fue corto... kizas mui triiste??... solo lean.. no me cuelguen!.. grax x los review **

* * *

Su nombre era Hikari Yagami, una joven que cursaba 1º medio, media 1,57, tenia piel blanca, ojos de color chocolate que usualmente mostraban alegría, cabello castaño hasta el hombro, alegre, carismática e inteligente pero ya no mostraba esa alegría, su sonrisa estaba apagada. ¿Seria alguien importante¿Serian más felices sin ella¿Por qué sus amigos la reemplazaron? Todas esas preguntas hacían que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

¿Para quien era importante?... Koushiro, su novio, los tiempos en que habían sido tan felices ya se habían terminado, últimamente lo único que sentía era pena y amargaba los momentos juntos llorando, él podría encontrar a alguien mejor, seguro no seria difícil, lo que haría seria librarlo de la tristeza suya.

Llego al baño y se encerró en uno re considero lo que haría. No tenia motivos para seguir, por más que lo intentaba no sentía alegría, fue un golpe muy duro el que recibió por parte de sus amigos, fueron capaces de reemplazarla y Tk, Tk su mejor amigo simplemente la dejo, la destrozó con sus palabras.

-"_No quiero que te metas mas en mi vida, solo estorbas, hace tu vida entiende ya no tengo el mismo tiempo para ti"_

¿Y los demás? Simplemente después de eso no volvieron a hablar, desde eso solo miraba como ellos eran felices, claro sin ella, pero Koushiro la acompañaba, lo amaba, por eso lo dejaría, nunca lo olvidaría, fue el primero y seríia el último.

-"Te amo y espero que me perdones algún día. Hermano, espero que seas feliz"

Dicho eso, comenzó a cortar su brazo, lloraba, su alma se estaba liberando, lloró como tuvo que haberlo hecho esa vez. Realmente los necesitaba pero ya era tarde, su brazo emanaba mucha sangre, recordó los momentos felices, todo lo que había vivido junto a esas personas, todo lo que no volvería a ser.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, corto su cuello, y cayo al piso, su vista era borrosa, sus labios lograron articular una frase.

-" Perdóname, yo te amo"

Dio su vida por amor, nadie mas tendría que soportarla en ese estado, sus amigos seguirían su vida y Koushiro encontraría a alguien mejor, su molestia se libraría de una molesta carga. No volvería a escuchar críticas hacia su persona, comentarios hirientes, nunca mas.

En su mano sostenía un papel fuertemente agarrado muy fuerte, estaba lleno de sangre e iba dirigido hacia una persona, Koushiro.

_"Amado Koushiro, solo pido que me perdones algún día por esto. Yo te amo y siempre te amare, siempre estarás en mi corazón, fuiste el primero y el último que entró en él, perdóname!"_

Sonó el timbro del recreo y una niña grito, llegaron los profesores todos a ver esa macabra escena. Koushiro, al ver a su novia muerta, salio del colegio y se fue a un parque. Desde ahí se escuchaba todo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, todo por culpa de él. Su luz se había ido.

**

* * *

**

**mui triste... ya lo tenia pensado... XD.. lo escribi cmpleto en un cuaderno O...**

**Shadow: no cambie el final. XD...**

**meylokita: sorry XD... pa la otra escribo uno cn final feliz.. D**

**fiorella takaishi: em.. aki esta.. XD... adivinast.. ke iba a pasar...**

**Atte: Emily Black**


End file.
